Uriel
Uriel (ウリエル, Urieru) is one of the four Seraphim archangels in the service of YHVH. Usually seen with Raphael, Gabriel and Michael. History In Abrahamic religion, Uriel was a high ranking archangel who was listed as the fourth angel that represented the four cardinal points, the others being Michael, Gabriel and Raphael. Although he is never mentioned by name in any of the widely accepted holy scriptures, he came to be known as Uriel which means "Flame of God" for his depiction of holding a flaming sword. He is said to carry the stars in the sky, and on the final day of judgement, he will oversee the resurrection and retribution of human souls. According to the Apocrypha, Uriel was the guardian to the gates of the Garden of Eden. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Tenshi Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Tenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Seraph Race (Boss on Neutral and Chaos Paths) *Shin Megami Tensei II: Daitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Seraph Race (Boss when not aligned with Yosuga) *Shin Megami Tensei IV: DLC Boss *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Seraph Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Tenshi Clan *Majin Tensei II: Shitenshi Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Daitenshi Clan *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3 FES: Aeon Arcana *Persona 4: Justice Arcana *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' Boss *''Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' Boss in Black Book *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Light Race (Optional Boss) Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei Along with Gabriel, Raphael and Michael, Uriel is one of the four major sub-bosses of the last arc of the game-- the Seraphims, and one of the most powerful angels under God's orders that stands guarding the superior part of the Great Cathedral. He appears defending the second floor, saying that the heroes souls are "wrapped in evil and darkness" before engaging them in battle if they're not law alligned. This fight, however, is entire optional, as the player can choose to just take the stairs towards the next floor without having to enter Uriel's room. In Law route, he instead joins the protagonist's party, as he is required in order for a triple fusion with Gabriel and Raphael can be performed, resulting in the creation of the "Angel Ring"--a valuable item needed for the final showdown against Asura become available. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Uriel is disguised as one of the senators and you fight him with Raphael. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Uriel can only be obtained evolving a Throne after the event of Mifunashiro. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Uriel is one of the four archangels besides Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Uriel along with the other four archangels are optional bosses to be encountered before the party enters the airport. Much like the other archangels, Uriel is a human turned demon who struggles with recollecting his memory and his hunger, along with suffering from an identity crisis where he believes he is a Millennial Kingdom angel. Uriel resides in the EGG Installation in the same exact room where Serph and company fight Abaddon. In terms of combat prowess, Uriel sports Ziodyne, Hamaon, and Skull Cleave. When his HP has approximately been halved, dialogue initiates and he will start to focus on using Judgement which is a unique fire-based ability. It is important to keep track of his HP, as you may need to throw up a Fire Shield spell in advance and he will start with the Fire spells right after his dialogue. ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 4'' Uriel can be obtained through Normal Spread using Ganesha (Star Arcana) and Mothman (Hermit Arcana), and Triangle Spread using Yatsufusa (Hangedman Arcana), Gorgon (Empress Arcana) and Mithra (Temperance Arcana). It may also be obtained in its pure form through Shuffle Time at the Midnight Channel dungeon Heaven. ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' Uriel has the special power FireProof, which prevents death by fire attacks. Uriel can perform the light combo War Breath with Raphael, which increases the stats of the party for 15 MP. Uriel can be fought in Old Tower. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' In the Law path of Envoy for Messiah/Gaia Church, after defeating him the trial in Judah's spirit world, he asks you some questions, each with two answers and an effect on your character alignment, and then you get a reward when you finish the conversation. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''DemiKids: Light & Dark'' ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3 FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Category:Seraph Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Aeon Arcana Category:Justice Arcana Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei Bosses Category:Divine Race Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Holy Type Category:Boss Type Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons